150 Reasons Why Slade Hates Robin
by Lunaverserocks
Summary: I can't believe that I made it to a hundred! The title explains itself. There are chapters people! Go screw yourself if you have a problem with saying that this is a 'list'. It's not! Sorry if you think it is... OH! I'm up to reason 150! Read and review.
1. Reasons 1 through 5

I so, so don't own Teen Titans. I only own the funny things mentioned that my friend and I come up with during my lunch period.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

#1.) What do you mean that Ravenger's pregnant?!

(Ravenger is Slade's daughter).

#2.) You broke my favorite mask!!!

(Referring to the time when Robin smashed his mask off in the episode labeled 'Apprentice pt. 2').

#3.) When you refer to the title 'Boy Wonder,' does that mean that you wonder if you're a boy?

(I was bored and my friend told me about this comment that she said to my Algebra teacher).

#4.) What do you mean that you dropped an atomic bomb on the Earth and we're the only ones left to repopulate to world?

(That one, my friend and me created during an Internet predator assembly).

#5.) I am not your father! Stop trying to find me! I don't own you! You're not my genes!

(Every freakin' time that Robin tried to find Slade).

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay I'll update more if I can think of any. If you have any right now, please tell me or drop a note on the ground and let the wind give it to me… 

Please review. I promise that I'll come up with more.


	2. Reasons 6 through 10

I don't own Teen Titans. I explained that beforehand.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

#6.) What do you think my lair is? A playboy mansion?

(Umm… well, I can explain thins one. My friend gave me this one when I emailed her on how well this thing was going. I think that the entire fact that when Robin and Slade are together is kind of creepy. I was really creped out in 'Apprentice' because Robin was standing there, in the middle of the only light, and, well, let's think that Slade wasn't watching…)

#7.) You made my girlfriend burn in lava!

(Okay, in the comic, Terra was intimate with Slade. Even though she was only 16! CREEP!!)

#8.) You look better in my own design of uniform than I did!

(Okay, reasons 7&8 weren't really my own creation. People commented me and asked me to add this to my little gig… When Robin puts on Slade's 'designed' costume. You have to admit that Robin looks better in his costume than Slade does in his, even though they are supposed to be in the same design critique).

#9.) Audition? What are you auditioning for? World's gayest sidekick…?

(My friend & I really get bored when we're talking. She said it! It has to do with Slade finding a new partner for Twister 'the game'. You know the one with the dots on a map… He gets the corpse of Terra though…)

#10.) I can's believe that he said I was cheating on him with Trigon…

(Oh! I can. Slade got really, really close to Trigon. When Trigon didn't keep his 'bargain' of returning Slade's 'flesh and blood' aka "I want two kids," it was like a whole heart retching breakup. Poor Slade. He just wanted to feel the whole joy of pregnancy…)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yeah, well, there were the next five. Count 'em, five… I had help from my many admirers bows from me as I say "Bravo, bravo!" To my friends and myself both on the net and at school. Thank you for all of the people who helped me post this wonderful bit of humor. If you have an idea, I'd enjoy it if you commented. Send me a line, check out my other stories, (if you already haven't) and have fun while I come up with more ways on why Slade hates Robin…

Please comment!!!


	3. Reasons 11 through 15

I don't own Teen Titans. Comic book or TV series.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

#11.) He told me that I was too muscular.

(Have you ever seen Slade? He's really hot because he's really muscular. I love 'em. But, Robin, in my mind, would become jealous.)

#12.) He stole the metal from my own shoes! He combined ALL of the metal, including the silverware and plates in the house to make three pairs of shoes!

(Have you ever seen Robin's shoes? They're huge and compacted with metal).

#13.) He asked me if I liked his 'man boobs'!

(Err…that one just sorta came out. Don't judge me! I haven't talked to my friend in awhile. She helps me doing these things that make people laugh…)

#14.) I don't like to do dishes, so when I tell him to do em, he calls me a girly pushover…

(I STILL haven't talked to my friend in a while. But, have ya ever seen Robin do the dishes? I haven't I've only seen Cyborg do them…)

#15.) He took the cherry flavored dum-dum…

(The term 'dum-dum' can go two ways. A sick way and a cute way. Cute ways- referring to a lollipop and the sick way, well I don't want to explain…)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I promise that I will talk to my friend a lot more. She seems to come up with the things that you people like the most. Okay, in the first page, I spelled Ravager, Ravenger… Sorry, stop sendin' me hate mail about that…

Please review! I run on comment fuel.


	4. Reasons 16 through 20

I DO NOT own Teen Titans. If I did, then things would be wayyyyyy different and it would still be on the air! No offense to Paris Hilton!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

#16.) Robin asked me what I thought of Paris Hiltons' boobs!

(MY creation. I love it! I think that it's really funny. If you don't, then that's your problem. Sorry, but this is America and I can say what ever I choose).

#17.) I asked him to tell me a good joke and he said, "Why does Peter Pan fly?"

I said, "Why does Peter Pan fly?" in my monotone voice that chicks go crazy over.

He said, "If you got hit in the peter with a pan, you'd fly too!"

(My dad told me this joke when we were passing a Peter Pan tour bus on our way to Massachusetts. My ENTIRE family laughed every time we passed another tour bus!)

#18.) We were watching TV and he asked me if I knew a whore with big jugs!

(Friend told me that one! Do you love it?)

#19.) He told me his sex life with Starfire…I really don't want to talk about it…

(Uhhhhhh……….. SORRY! Came out, had to say it, you knew that it was coming!)

#20.) He said that he got a tattoo of me on his ass! Sorry, he said that he got a tattoo of my face and name (Full Name!) aka-Slade Wilson.

(I read a fanfic and got inspired. The fan fiction is on my favorites list. I hope to god that she comes up with more…)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Have fun today! Read with happiness. Review! As stated before, and I don't think that the saying gets old, "I run on Comment Fuel!" LOL- it's capitalized…

Comment! Review! Whatever you want to call it!


	5. Reasons 21 through 25

I don't own the Teen Titans. I would've never let the show go off if I did.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

#21.) He created an entire room made of chocolate in my lair?!?!?!

(Friends are fun.)

#22.) He filled the ENITRE chocolate lair room with dirty magazines! –aka- porn

(Friends idea. Don't blame me! Even though I added the thing on because I loved it. By the way, it's America. Free freaking speech people!)

#23.) He came out of the living room chanting the Barney song…-I love you, you love me, we're one happy fam-il-y. With a great big hug and a kiss from me to you…won't you say you love me too?!

(I emailed that to my friend!!! My creation! If you love it, review!!! I honestly thought that it was hilarious!!!)

#24.) He played out the actions to the Barney song…-as stated earlier, read that and follow along…-I love you (he shouted it) you love me (again with the shouting) we're one happy fam-il-y (I told him that I wasn't his father again) with a big fat hug (HE HUGGED ME!!!!!) and a kiss from me to you (I don't want to talk about that moment. I want to scrape it out of my mind. But, I'll tell you. It was on the lips and then the cheek…)

(…Uhhhh, I found it hilarious!!! I'm listening to Josh Groban right now…)

#25.) Then, I started to sing the 'Kill Beast Boy Song'…- I hate you, you hate me, let's get together and kill B.B.(Beast Boy…) with a baseball bat and a 2 by 4, no more big fat stomach gore!

(Hahahahahaha! I had to change the song around! I now soooo own my own little tune. If you copy it, you pay…dearly…)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I have sooo many more right now! I will update in a bit. I'm really desperate for another review or two…Review and I'll update.

I RUN ON COMMENT FUEL!!!

P.s. not comet fuel you idiots…


	6. Reasons 26 through 30

I don't own Teen Titans. I own all of the ideas and other things though, if you copy, you pay…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

#26.) He SPIT in my freaking soup! I drank that soup! I liked that soup!!! IT WAS MY FAVORITE SOUP!!!

(Hahahahahahahaha…WTF…Uh, that was weird. Man, I wish that I could spit in Slade's soup… Oh, I'm a girl. The author of this ENTIRE thing is a girl and her friend, who is also a girl.)

#27.) Okay, I woke up one day, and there was an iceberg surrounding me. "Where in the hell am I!" I shouted. "Robin! Stop these pranks! I'm soooo going to kick your tattooed ass!"

(I combined two reasons! Ha!)

#28.) I had a life dream…I wanted to blow up Pluto… he beat me to it…Bastard!

(Uh, Pluto's not a planet anymore. I don't know why Slade wanted to blow up the planet. Maybe, nobody would miss Pluto. Would you?)

#29.) He keeps bats EVERYWHERE! I mean; if I had a shotgun, (which I lost…I have knives out the ying-yang though) I would shot ALL of the bats that are here just to make him cry!

(Research Batman. Uh, BatmanBat's. DUH!!!)

#30.) Uh, I was drunk one night… I think that he raped me… I feel VERY violated…

(THIS HAS NEVER HAPPENED TO ME! NOR MY FRIEND! I don't think that it's very funny because people are raped everyday and little children are taken advantage of. That's not much of a joke. But, for Slade, let's have a laugh…!)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

REVIEW!!!

I don't have much to say… I'm not listening to music anymore. I'm watching House! A dog is eating House's shoe!!! LOL!

Dud, a kid sneezed, they think that there is something weird with that…OMG I sneezed!!! I must have cancer! I need to go to the emergency room!! Just kidding!

REVIEW!!


	7. Reasons 31 through 35

BONES rules! Uhhhh, anyway…I don't own Teen Titans. If I did, I'd be in front of the television 24 7.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

#31.) I was walking through the tower while he was out buying fresh underwear and I saw his room…I've go tot get a restraining order on that kid…

(A fan put this on my review sheet, I liked it and I revised it a little! Don't be mad at me!!! I had to add the 'underwear' part though…)

#32.) His birthday is coming up and I don't know what to get him…For my birthday, in front of my dearest friends, I opened a red box and pulled out a black thong with a barely visible 'S' on it…He asked me if I like it…I kicked him out of my mansion…

(Hahahahahahaha…That was funny. My friend came up with that! She has got to be the humor genius!!! But, imagine a big birthday bash and a little red box…)

#33.) He NEVER returned my calls!!!

(Uh, well, imagine that Slade is a schoolgirl with a newfound love…He wants Robin to return his calls.)

#34.) He never paid me back from the money that I lent him. I'm going to alert the local Mafia! I wonder where they are…

(Another fan giving me advise that I reviewed and revised. Robin needed some form of money to buy or create the Tower. I mean, would Bruce Wayne pay for ALL of that?!)

#35.) I have a pair of Batman boxers and Robin told Batman that I wanted to go on a date with him…Well, long story short, Batman showed up on my doorstep and ransacked my room. I haven't seen my favorite boxers since…

(DO NOT ask. I think that it's funny. I wonder who would want to ransack Slade's room? I WOULD!!!)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zach is soo cute!!! 'A broadsword?' WTF! I don't understand that… They just now figured out that a propeller killed the dude…DUH!!!

Review! "I run on comment fuel!!!"


	8. Reasons 36 through 40

Having fun creating my list of thingamabobs that even I don't know what to tell you…I don't own Teen Titans even though I really wish that I did. Thanks to all of the people who commented!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

#36.) Well, I was walking trough the Titans Tower again while everybody was buying underwear (man those kids go through A LOT of underwear…) Well, anyway, I went into the garage and flicked the light on. I saw old, unsafe copies of an old invention that I had created. ROBIN'S R-CYCLE!!! I tore through the copies and laughed as I saw that his cycle was blown to smithereens!

(Fan's creation! I just spiced it up a bit! I really liked it! If you want to see whom it was, then go to my reviews page…It's there!)

#37.) "You did what with my underwear?!?!?!"

(Just a random saying! If you think that it's funny, well review!)

#38.) "Err…stop calling me! Every time that you call, your little caretaker (aka Batman) comes to my house to invade my bedroom!"

(Two thingamabobs again!!!!)

#39.) When Robin was singing the 'Barney song' (which I never finished and I'm very sorry) he continued to act out all of the phrases. He said, "Won't you sayyyy…" I knew what the rest of it was, so, I instantly punched him out…

(If you want to know what the next of the song was and what he did (or would've done) keep reading. "Yyy, youuuu lllloooovvveee mmmeee tooooooooo!!!!!" (He hugged Slade and Slade beat the stuffing out of his pathetic, weak, little muscular body.)

#40.) "You know the cool motorcycle that Robin took to take Kitten to the prom…? Yeah, well, Mr. Coolio (aka-Robin) was supposed to take my to that prom. Instead, he ended up stealing my plans, building the unsafe bike and stealing ALL of my funding for his tuxedo that was supposed to be for improvements to his face!"

(More fans that wanted their uhh… sayings on the net! Especially on my fanfiction! I feel so special…(In the good way you perverts!) But, I liked their ideas and I ran out of room to put them on the 40 mark as I had promised. So! I squeezed them all together!!!)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

HAHAHAHAHA I hope that you found that entire thing (or at least half of it –or more) funny! Have fun throughout the day! Read and review!

"I run on comment fuel!!! Muhahahahahaha!!!! -Uh…WTF-that was one of my weird moments in history!

Review! Have fun! Don't cry! Because I defiantly won't cry for you!


	9. Reasons 41 through 45

I don't own Teen Titans. I only own the weird sayings, songs and jokes! I don't own the song exactly. I just changed it up a bit.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

#41.) I wanted to go get my groceries (Because Wintergreen was asleep and I didn't want to disrupt him) and I couldn't find my car. I called the police (ironic, I know…) and I put it under the theft thingy. (I forget what the thing was called…) Well, they found the car in a ditch and a couple of DNA tests later, and I knew who the perpetrator was. Let's just say that it was a short little, over using gel headed, black haired goon…

(If you didn't understand, then comment. I'll give you the answer. Anyways, a commenter gave me the suggestion and I threw it in! Have fun reading the rest of the numbers!)

#42.) I was out terrorizing the town when all of the sudden fire trucks came racing past me- towards my mansion!!!!!! It turns out he experimented with; well what happens when you set hair gel on fire. He blew up my room that had all of my most expensive stuff in it along with the rest of that wing in my mansion!!!!! (Including his chocolate porn room!)

(Hehehehehehehe!!! Aren't my friend and me fabulous?)

#43.) I was standing in front of my computer when he came into the room singing, "My man-boobs bring all the boys to da yard. Damn right, their better than yours…" Lets just say, he doesn't have teeth anymore…

(MINE!!!! All mine! I totally RULE! My brother won't stop sending me the email of the fat dude from dodge ball holding his 'man-boobs' and singing that song…Let's just say, it's disturbing the first time around, and the second, and the third…)

#44.) Random conversation in the life of Slade…

Robin: "Numa Numa!!!!!"

Slade: "What?"

Robin: "Whieie ie whieie ah! Whieie, whieiehaha!"

Slade: "What in the hell is wrong with you?"

Robin: "Numa numa iei!"

Slade: "Do I have to take away your Internet privileges?"

Robin: "NO!!! I want my Numa Numa!!!"

Slade: "…"

(I love that song! I have it on my MP3 player!)

#45.) Robin: "Follow the yellow brick road…. Follow follow follow follow, follow the yellow brick road!"

Slade: "Follow the yellow brick foot going up your ass!"

(Sounds like Red Forman…I know! Isn't it cute!?)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope that you thought this was funny! I hope that you comment! Please! I want two comments until I review! I know that that was demanding, but it's not worth writing if nobody cares…

Review!


	10. Reasons 46 through 50

I don't own Teen Titans. I wish that I did…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

#46.) I came home drunk one night…(I know, I do that a lot nowadays…) And I found a picture on Robin's home page for his My-space of whatnot… and I looked closely, I saw a pink, frilly dress over my body. I am sssooooo going to get him back for this…

(Okay, what is the definition of a My-space? NOBODY in school will tell me what it is…I feel so excluded. It makes me want to cry…T.T)

#47.) I was eating cereal one morning when 'he' came into the kitchen singing, "I've got a lovely batch of coconuts…bedidlydidly!"

(It's from the Lion King! I don't own the movie! The words are just funny!)

#48.) I understand when a kid gets curious and asks a certain 'question'…But this was just wrong…He said "Slade, where do babies come from…?"

(Err… my niece asked me this and I was afraid to answer the question. I told her to go ask my sister (her mother). Do you think that was a good idea other than telling her myself?)

#49.) Another random conversation in the Slade's life…

Robin- "I like popcorn."

Slade- "Yeah…A lot of people like popcorn."

Robin- "Really?"  
Slade- "Yes…"

Robin- "Why?"

Slade- "What in the hell do you mean 'why'?"

Robin- "Why do people like popcorn?"

Slade- "The same reason why you like popcorn…"

Robin- "Then, why do I like popcorn?"

Slade- "…How in the hell am I supposed to answer that?!"

(Hah! Random conversation that my brother and me had…don't ask. It was raining and the satellite signal went out…Bad times when you don't have satellite…)

#50.) Sing along!

Robin- "Ohhhhhh! Where oh where did my Starfire go? Oh where oh where could she be? Oh where oh where did my Starfire go? Oh where oh where could she be…?"

Slade- "You're an asshole…"

Robin- "I know…but you love me anyway…"

(I was talking to my friend when this just popped into my head with a Naruto comment! I don't own Naruto! Please, understand that I don't own Naruto!)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please Review! I like reviews! Please! Not to be demanding, but, if I don't get a least three good reviews, the no more updates! I don't care if you review for chapters that you already read, no reviews, no updates…

Have a nice day!


	11. Reasons 51 through 55

I don't own Teen Titans. Even if I wished hard enough for my brain to explode, I would never ever own the show, or the comic…sadly…should I do a random conversation for every five reasons?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

#51.) Random conversation…

Robin- "Happy Mother's Day!"

Slade- "I'm not a mother…"

Robin- "To me you are!"

Slade- "Say it again and I'll kill you…"

Robin- "…"

Slade- "Good…"

Robin- "Happy Mother's Day!"

Slade punches Robin out and then storms away to the chocolate porno room… 

(Happy Mother's Day! For today, it was defiantly a weird day…I finished my Reading Project and then my mom said that her mother's day sucked so, I said that she could lick me…(She does that all of the time because it annoys me)…My closet's shelf fell out of the wall! I swear that my room is haunted!)

#52.) I understand that when a little kid gets scared during a thunderstorm that they come into their parents' bedroom, but what he did was wrong…-What happened…

Loud thunder and bright lightning flashes past the window-Robin runs nimbly over to my bedroom and silently opens the door-I hear it and throw a knife at the noise (thinking that it's an assassin trying to kill me while I sleep)-The next morning, I find Robin curled up in my bed with the knife lodged into the far wall…

(I am running out of ideas people!)

#53.) Recreation of HOUSE. Sort of… (I don't own HOUSE…I just like to watch it a lot.)

Slade: "Grayson, go do an MRI."

Robin: "Yeah, later…"

Slade: "What do you mean 'later'?"

Robin: "I'm busy."

Slade: "You're sitting in a chair with your hands under the table…you disgust me!"

(Uh…He was 'playing' with himself… Don't ask. Please…)

#54.) I was walking around mindlessly, trying to figure out how to kill Robin when he rushed into the room.

Robin: "What's your favorite color?"

Slade: "Black, or orange…maybe gray…"

Robin: "Want to guess my favorite color?"

Slade: "NO!"

Robin: "Fine, I'll just tell you…It's pink!"

Silence is the only thing that separates the air. 

Slade: "What is wrong with you?"

Robin: "What do you mean…?"

Slade: "Never mind…"

(What do you think that Robin's favorite color would be? It can't be any color on his uniform!)

#55.) More plans on trying to kill Robin always led to more…Err…interesting conversations.

Robin rushes into the room, careful to not push Slade over the edge. 

Slade: "What?"

Robin: "There's a big bat out there!"

Slade: "SO?!"

Robin: "It's HUGE!"

Slade: "You're a wimp…"

Slade walks out of the room to see the big bat and to kick it out. 

Slade: "…Hello Batman…"

Batman: "What? No more Batman underwear?"

(The only good part has got to be the ending!)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hello…it's me again. Hope that you liked these reasons. If you did like them, then review because I live on Comment Fuel! (It's been a while since I said that!)

But, because I love you guys so much, (Not to be demanding) I would appreciate three more reviews! You guys gave me the three before, so I know that you can do it again!

Okay, true story…I think that there is a ghost in my closet. (Other than the fact that during the 30's, five people died in my house…) Well, I have had my room in the attic for about 2 years and there has been no problem with my closet other than this week. Well, I was typing up my last few reasons when my closet started to crack. I peered over the edge of my laptop and I watched my shelf collapse down to the floor with all of my clothes on it. (Sigh…) I put my shelf up again(into the studs) and I watched it become ripped out of the studs 20 minutes later! There was almost nothing on that shelf so it wasn't weighed down!

Creepy…Now that you have a little piece of my scary history, review, have fun and have a nice day!

Please, review!


	12. Reasons 56 through 60

I don't own Teen Titans. I WISH that I did, but I know that wish will never come true…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

#56.) Robin: "I really have to pee!"

Slade: "Then go to the bathroom…"

Robin: "But, we're training outside, if you just turned your head…"

Slade: "NO! This is my property! If you desecrate (another fancy term for destroy) my home or property, I'll have your ass kicked out of here as soon as I whistle!"

Robin: "But, couldn't you just turn your head…I really have to go!"

Slade: "During this entire time that you've been talking to me, you could've gone to the bathroom already!"

Robin: "But it's so much better to distract you and make you mad!"

Slade: "Go INSIDE to the bathroom and pee!"

Robin: "To late!"

(Hah! I am back on my winning streak! I love comedy right now! Muhahahahahaha! Rare hyper moment!)

#57.) I now have a girlfriend who really likes me. She came over to my house and met Robin. Sadly, he was still pissed off at our own breakup and he turned my girlfriend against me! Now, the two play a have a plan called Robin and Goose!

(I don't like that one…I don't think that it makes sense. The only thing that is funny is the Robin and Goose statement…)

#58.) Random conversation in the life of Slade…

Slade: "I want a piece of cake…"

Robin: "I want to burn down the church…"

(That was an actual conversation between me and my friend when we first started catechism…it's still not fun. Well, we never burned down the church, nor did we even consider it! Well, the church was serving leftover wedding cake and we wanted some, but they ran out…so, while we were listening (or half listening) to her droning on and on about how to light a candle (she was teaching us how to be an acolyte). We were whispering to each other!)

#59.) Okay, so you guys remember the little iceberg that I was on? Well, I go there occasionally to get away from birdbrain. While I was sleeping one night…the berg must have floated to the tropics because when I woke up…I was on a deserted island. Talk about the before hand of Pangea!

(Just bored and running out of ideas…sad as it sounds…well actually, all of my time is leaning toward the beginning of why Sesshomaru and Inuyasha hate each other…)

#60.) Robin: "CANDY!!!!!!!!"

Slade: "I was wondering why you were hyper…"

Robin: "I have to pee again!"

Slade: "…"

Robin: "You know what I have to do now?"

Slade: "Go to the bathroom…?"

Robin: "NO! I want to give you a wedgie!"

Slade: "You are NOT gonna give me a wedgie!"

Robin sneaks up behind Slade while he closes his eye and tries to find the seem 

Robin: "Where in the hell is the seem?!"

Slade: "It's a one piece!"

Robin: "EEEEEEWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!"

(Back on the verge of underwear again! Mwhahahahahaha!!!)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, I hope that you liked this list. I don't have much to say anymore and well, let's think for a bit and give the author some random ideas. I don't care if they are completely dumb! I can change them and edit them into a masterpiece!

Okay, not to sound mean, but I want four reviews. I'm not


	13. Reasons 61 through 65

I DON'T own Teen Titans. If I did, I'd be rolling around in a pile full of money!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

#61.) I don't know where I am right now but I think that somebody jumped me while I was walking to the store to go buy eatable underwear (for Robin since that's the only thing that Starfire likes…). Well, now I'm trapped in a small box. Oh, great I hear somebody dialing the phone…

Kidnapper: "We have your father! Give us 3 million dollars by tomorrow or the old guy gets it."

Robin: "Hahahahaha! One: I don't have 3 million dollars, two: screw you! Three: he's so not my father!"

Robin hangs up the phone with a smile on his face

------------------------------Three days later----------------------------------------------------------

I am soooo hungry! I don't know what happened to the kidnappers, but, I know how Robin felt when he had to pee!

-----------------------------Two more days------------------------------------------------------------

I have been surviving by eating the eatable underwear! I think that I'm going crazy though…heheh!!!! Mwuhahahaha!!!

(Evil laughs always come in handy! I thank a very nice reviewer for this idea! I had to change it up a bit (to make it funnier!). Don't be angry if you didn't like it! I'm sorry if you hated it…!

#62.) Robin: "Everybody get down on the floor! Get FUNKY!!! Yeah! Get down and dirty!"

Slade: "What are you doing in my house!?"

Robin looks around at the full crowd of people that line the walls of the room

Robin: "They're here for the party!"

Slade: "What party!?"

Robin: "Oh…I forgot…you weren't invited. That's right!"

Robin will hopefully (by Slade's hopes) will never step foot into the mansion

(Par-tay!)

#63.) So…forty is always the magic number…I was at my fortieth birthday party, and, well, there was a big cake in the middle of the room. I went to go blow out the candles and the top came off… Expecting a pretty girl to come out, I was surprised to see something even worse! A half drunk old lady came out of the cake, followed by an old, disgruntled man.

Robin: "Cilia! What are you doing in there with Homer?"

Cilia: "He's my husband!"

Homer: "I was tired of waiting in the stuffy cake…"

Cilia: "He wanted some action!"

Slade: "…"

(I can't ever imagine two old people in love…I don't know why, but it's hard for me…)

#64.) Sing along!

Robin: "I'm…to sexy for my shirt! To sexy for my shirt so sexy it hurts…"

Slade: "…What in the hell is wrong with you today!?"

Robin: "I'm to sexy for my pants, to sexy for my pants so sexy it hurts!"

Slade: "…"

(My dad constantly sings this song, wherever he is…T.T)

#65.) Random Conversation…

Robin: "Estoy muy consado."

Slade: "You're really tired."

Robin: "SI!"

Slade: "Stop speaking Spanish! You're in America! Speak freaking English!"

Robin: "Okay! I'm back in my English, anime lifestyle!"

Slade: "Good, about time…"

(I HATE it when I am walking through the store and I hear a woman speaking Spanish! I mean, fine. If you want to speak Spanish at home, go ahead! Make my day! But! When you start to speak Spanish outside of your home and in the public, don't! It's annoying as Hell freezing over! I think that that says "I'm tired," I'm not really sure because I'm only in Spanish 1.)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Right…Well, there are my next couple of reasons…k, you know that I set a standard now and I'm asking for three more reviews form anybody! Not to be mean…but, what's the point of writing when nobody cares? I only got two reviews from the asked four, so the only reason that I updated was because this chapter was prewriten when I posted the last chapter

Well, review and have a nice day! REVIEW!!!


	14. Reasons 66 through 70

I don't own Teen Titans at all! I wish that I did. But I don't.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

#66.) Robin: I want pie...

Slade: we have cherry pie in the fridge...

Robin: I don't want cherry...I want wedding pie!

Slade: Where are we going to get wedding pie?

Robin: There's always a way...

Robin places his hand on Slade's thigh

(We have cherry pie and I love it! It tastes really good with vanilla ice cream!)

#67.) Robin: I want a pet monkey!

Slade: Why?

Robin: Batman's bats are getting everywhere!

Robin pops into a television commercial

Robin as an announcer: Buy the newest pest control substitute! It's environmentally friendly and easy to handle! (Other than the big 'loads' it leaves behind from eating the pests) Buy the new and improved...(drum rolls)...MONKEY!

Slade: I hate you!

(Ha! Don't you think that was funny! I cut right to the point too!)

#68.) Slade cringing in a corner: I heard Robin and Starfire the other day...not during the day though...I think that there's a giant hole in the wall now...because the headboard was making a LOT if noise...

Robin: We were that loud?

Slade: uh huh...

(Conversation during lunch about my Band director…don't ask. He's a newly wed…)

#69.) Slade: What's wrong with you?

Robin: There's peanut butter on the top of my mouth...

Slade: What are you a dog now?

Robin: Yes! Call me Bloodhound!

(Right…that was interesting. It's better than a dog licking his ass!)

#70.) Robin: I have a secret…!

Slade: What now?

Robin: There's a certain person that I like!

Slade: It's Starfire isn't it?

Robin: NO!

Slade: Raven?

Robin: NO!

Slade: Well, then who?

Robin: Batman!!!!!!!!!

Slade has a grotesque look in his mask and he slaps Robin

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There are my next few reasons. I have about thirty more to go until the magic number! If I have more at that time, then I might write more…but I'm thinking of retiring at 100!

If you object or hate me for it, review and I might change my mind.

I'm not sure right now, but, remember…I run on comment fuel (I haven't said that for a while!)

Review!

Review!!

Review!!!


	15. Reasons 71 through 75

#71.) Robin: Today's the day!

Slade: What?

Robin: Today's the day when I make brownies!

Slade: I want some!

Robin: They're not for you! They're for all of the people that are now homeless because of your raid on the city last night.

Slade: That wasn't me! That was my clone!

Robin: You have a clone!?

Slade: Nope.

(Mum is the word!)

#72.) Robin: I like boobies! Big squishy boobies…

Slade: …

Robin: What do you care! You have tough man-boobs!

(Uh… it's summertime and my brother is fat and hot (sweaty, not the creepy kind!) he won't put on a shirt…joy…not…)

#72.) Robin: I can't believe that I only get like 3 reviews for things like these…

Slade: Maybe you're not sexy anymore…

Robin: Well, your eye is gone!

Slade: That was bellow the belt Bird Boy…

Robin: Do you even have anything below the belt or did your angry step wife blow that off too?

(Hehe…they're arguing…I'm bored and small things amuse me right now…)

#73.) Robin is picking at his toenails…

Slade: Do you mind!? I'm trying to eat a sandwich!

Robin: Uh…there's a thing called a dinning room…

Slade: THIS IS THE DINNING ROOM!!!

Robin: Oh…Deal with it!

(I hate when my brother picks his toenails when I'm eating…he always seems to be in the dinning room too! I mean! Come on! There's a whole freaking house and he picks the dinning room!)

#74.) Robin: These are starting to get hard! I may not last to 100!

Slade: Don't say that!

Robin: I'll say it! 'These are hard!'

Slade slaps Robin across his head.

Slade: Any better?

Robin: Coo…coo…cluck…moo…heehaw!

Slade: Barnyard animals!? Is that all you have…?

Robin: Moving on to plan B!

(Err…there is no plan B! I'm totally almost out of ideas! I can't believe it! If I don't get 9 reviews! (Which is how many people have this story on their Favs.) I'm not harassing my friend anymore for help!)

#75.) Sing Along!

Robin: There's a lama where's a lama not a very pretty lama how's the lama make a lama lama lama DUCK!

Slade: DUCK?!

Robin: Yep…duck. I want Chinese food right now speaking of ducks

Slade: Get me some chicken and broccoli!

Robin: I said 'DUCK!' No freaking chicken…

Slade: It's all cat anyway…right?

Robin: Wouldn't know…Duck ahoy!

(Pirates! I so want to see the new Pirates of the Caribbean movie but nobody in my family is a fan…sad enough to say…wah…this isn't fair.)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Man I'm bored… but, as I said, I'm not updating unless I get 9 reviews. You can complain and yell but if I don't get 9 then I'm not updating. I have a life…but, I asked and if you don't give…to bad.

Review!

Review!!

Review!!!

(If you want me to keep writing this list!)


	16. Reasons 76 through 80

I don't own Teen Titans! But, I'm really hyper and I want you all to thank Madam Sparrow for her nice reviews because I wasn't going to update! SO: THANK YOU MADAM SPARROW! Now that that's over, let's continue with my reasons…oh, eight reviews or no updates!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

#76.) Robin: There is another bat in my room!

Slade: Just kill it! I'm not going in there to find Batman again!

Robin: But it's big and gross!

Slade: …JUST SQUISH IT!

Robin: I'm afraid of bats…

Slade: You lived with BATMAN!

Robin: Did you ever think that that was the reason that I ran away!?!?

Slade: …

(I just like the fact that he's afraid of bats…)

#77.) Sing Along!

Robin: I'm a Barbie girl! In a Barbie world! It's fantastic cause my nuts are made of plastic!

Slade: That's not the way the song goes!

Robin: I'm so horny you'll adore me!

(I have no comment…)

#78.) Robin: Whip me, beat me, make me bleed, kinky sex is what I need!

Slade: WHERE DID YOU LEARN THAT!?

Robin: The narrator's dad…

(Yes, I have to admit that I heard this when I was little…)

#79.) Robin: What starts with a p and ends in an orn?

Slade: Porn…?

Robin: NO you sicko! Popcorn…

(I heard this on the bus!)

#80.) Random Conversation…

Slade: Do you want to get me out of this box now?

Robin: No…the people haven't given me my reward for capturing you yet…

Slade: So the plan is to get the reward and then you let me go…?

Robin: Yep!

A person comes up and gives Robin a bag of money

Robin: Thanks! He's all yours!

Robin runs off with the bag of money in his hands, giggling

Slade: He is so dead when I get out of here!

(Poor Slade...)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay…I got eight reviews for the last chapter but I had a lot of time to think and I actually thought of all of these! I've been on soda for like…EVER…but I'm starting to wean myself off of it…sadly…BUT! I want eight reviews! That's the amount that you gave me last time so I know that you can do it again!


	17. Reasons 81 through 85

I don't own Teen Titans. If I did, then I wouldn't be writing these, I'd be creating more episodes and saying, "Screw you!" to all of the people who wanted to cancel the show…here are the next five reasons! Hope that you like them!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

#81.) Robin: What starts with f and ends in uck?

Slade: I don't know…but the last one that you told me was kind of funny…

Robin: FIRETRUCK!

Slade: Hahahahaha!!!!!

(I have to thank a fan for giving me this! Thank you Kevorkian!)

#82.) Slade: Robin! What happened to the curtains!?

Robin: I made them into a dress, why?

Slade: What do you need a dress for?!

Robin: I'm working part time as an undercover stripper…

(Right…)

#83.) Random Conversation!

Robin: I want to watch Phantom of the Opera!

Slade: Don't you get tired of watching it?

Robin: I only watch it because the guy with the mask is HOT!

Slade: How do you even live like that? I mean…I'm in a mask!

Robin: My life is meant to annoy you…that's the only reason why I'm here… You're just creepy in a mask…HEY! You only need half of your mask! MAKEOVER!

(I LOVE Phantom of the Opera! If you hate it, then screw you!)

#84.) Sing Along!

Robin: Oh! I wish I had your Oscar Mayer wiener! That is what I'd really like to have!

Slade: That's not the way the song goes!

Robin: Great, I know that… Now, could I have your Oscar Mayer wiener?

Slade: No! You can't!

(Hahahahaha!!!!! I just had to make fun of that commercial!)

#85.) Slade: I wish that you would just go away…

Robin: I'm always going to be here…in your mind when it's dark…when you turn out the lights…teehee…

Slade: You got to my equipment didn't you?

Robin: You bet!

(That episode is my favorite. It's the most that Robin has ever gotten beaten up other than his broken arm with Larry…hey…I should add one with Larry…)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope that you liked these reasons…eight reviews for one update. Let's trade again. As soon as I get eight, I'll start to write them and then I'll post them, so keep your eyes out.

I run on Comment Fuel! I haven't said that in forever! Yay! Hyperness!!!!


	18. Reasons 86 through 90

I enjoy your reviews and I hope that you enjoy my updates…Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans…If I did, then the show would still be running!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

#86.) Robin: Gimme that!

Terra: No, go get your own!

Slade: Do I have a choice here?

Terra: No!

Robin: It's mine!  
Slade: I'm not an 'it'!  
Terra: -shoves a rock in his mouth-

Robin: Give me **him** back!

Terra: I'll mud wrestle you for him!

Robin: …and what?! Get dirty! No! You can have him!

(A fan wanted it and I gave it to him…or her…either way…)

#87.) Terra: Okay Slade…here's the thing, you chose a boy first…then a girl…

Slade: …What's you point…?

Robin: Hahahaha!!!

(I think I'm going to start adding Terra in these…)

#88.) Sing Along!

Robin: My daddy served in the army! Where he lost his right eye!

Slade: I'm not your daddy!!!!!

Robin: I love you!

Slade: -slaps Robin-

(Courtesy of the Red White and Blue!!!! America!!!! I love America! Happy 4th of July!)

#89.) Random Conversation…

Robin: You should see me in another universe! I'm amazing!

Larry: I love you too Robin! I'm your BIGGEST fan!

Slade: This is you in a parallel universe!!!! HAHAHAHAHA!!!

Robin: Larry…go home…

Larry: Magic finger is broke…

Slade: HAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!! Magic finger…Oh my God…HAHAHAHA!!!!

(LARRY!!!!!)

#90.) Just because I love you guys so much…SING ALONG!!!!

Robin: CRAWLING IN MY SKIN! THESE WOUNDS WILL NEVER HEAL!

Slade: Could you shut up! Johnny Rancid only broke your arm for Gods sakes! I actually beat you up to no blood!

Robin: FEAR IS HOW I FALL! CONFUSING WHAT IS REAL!!!!

Slade: We all know that already! Come on! I was dead and you started to see me during the night! Get a life!

(Linkin Park!!!!!!)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope that you liked my next five! But, here's the thing…I'm not going to update anymore if I don't get eight reviews…I mean, come on! The button is just a little bit to your left…press the damn thing! I don't care if it's just some random saying like… 'Eggs' or… 'Pineapple'. I mean…the button is to your left!

I run on comment fuel!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I'm HYPER!


	19. Reasons 91 through 95

I hope that you like these next few reasons and I'm going up to one hundred because I love you guys so much! I would like a lot of reviews though…I know that the button is right there! Just press the darn thing! No offense to blonds…

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titians…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

#91.) Robin: My motorcycle died…

Slade: -works on the carburetor for ten minutes-

Robin: What's the story?

Slade: Just crap in the carburetor…

Robin: How often do I have to do that?

(This is actually a blood joke that my mommy sent me!!!!! I switched it to fit the situation…if you didn't understand it, read it again!)

#92.) Slade is the American…Robin is the Russian…and Terra is the blond!!!

Robin: We were the first in space!

Slade: Well we were the first on the moon!

Terra: So what!? We're going to be the first on the sun!

Robin: You can't land on the sun you idiot! You'll burn up!

Terra: We're not stupid you know! We're going at night!

(This is fun…)

#93.) All three of them are playing Trivial Pursuit one night in the tower…Terra is the blond of course…

Terra: -Rolls the dice-

Slade: If you are in a vacuum and somebody calls your name, could you hear it?

Robin: …

Terra: Is the vacuum on or off?

(Hehehehe!!!!!)

#94.) Random Conversation (or argument in the Titans Tower)…

Terra: He's mine! I was playing with him before you interrupted!

Robin: I had him first! He picked me! I'm his favorite!

Terra: He had sex with me in the comic! He's mine!

Robin: EW! Did you?!

Slade: …

Robin: EW!!!!!! You can have him! PERVERT!!!!!

Terra: I win…who do you like best?

Slade: Robin…

Terra: -slaps head-

#95.) Sing Along!

Terra: You wanna do a song Robin!?

Robin: Yeah!

Terra: Okay…well, we're going to do a song about the chips!

Robin: The other day I had a ricochet biscuit! A ricochet biscuit is the kind of a biscuit that's supposed to bounce back off da wall and into your mouth!

Terra: And if it don't bounce back!

Robin: Hehehehe!!!

Terra: You go hungry!

Slade: Whaddya want for nuthin?

Robin and Terra: Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrubber Biscuit!

(Rubber biscuit by the Blues Brothers! Anything that they do is good and funny…oh, well those are pretty much the only words in the entire song too! I couldn't believe that!)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope that you like these five…I'm going to go up to one hundred but I need you support! Literally! I really do!  
I run on Comment Fuel! I'm hyper!!!!!!!!!!!


	20. Reasons 96 through 100

Welcome to my One Hundredth reason thingy! I can't believe that I made it this far! I would like to thank all of my reviewers but I can't get to the Internet and find them…and it's against the rules…sorry. I know who you all are and I love you all!!!!

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

#96.) Robin: -crying-

Slade: What's wrong with you?

Robin: There's this girl at home. We're getting married and she cooks for me when I come home…she gives me a great night of passion during the night…we fall asleep in each others' arms…

Slade: Then what's wrong?

Robin: I forgot where I live…

Slade: It's the big tower in the middle of a lake shaped like a 'T'.

Robin: How do you know that!? STALKER!

Slade: Whatever…do you want a picture?

Robin: Sure…

Slade: -hands Robin a picture-

Robin: This isn't a picture of my home…it's a nude picture of Raven!

Slade: Wrong photo! –Snatches the photo away from Robin-

(I'm still kind of hyper…)

#97.) Robin: When I grow up…I want to be a crazy cat lady!

Slade: You mean a crazy cat MAN?

Robin: Is there that much of a difference?

Slade: You're mistaking your gender!

Robin: And that's 'big' to you?

Slade: Fine girly!

(Funny…Robin doesn't really know what the difference between genders…hehe!)

98.) Random Conversation…

Slade: -Breaks Robin's arms-

Robin: -One month later…- I'm hungry…

Slade: -Tired- Fuck you.

Robin: Both of my arms are broke. Help me…

Slade: Fuck you.

Robin: Please?

Slade: Go eat yourself.

Robin: But that's not very healthy.

Slade: Boohoo…

(Random conversation that my dad and me had about my brothers mowing job. It really sucked…)

99.) Slade is the cop and Robin is a blond…(I'm excluding Terra!)

Slade: -Pulls Robin over for speeding- I need to see your license.

Robin: Man, I wish that you guys would get your act together. Yesterday you took away my license and today you want me to show it to you!

(Another blond joke. No offence to blonds of course!)

100.) SING ALONG ON THE HUNDRETH!!!

Robin: I wear my sunglasses at night…-pulls off his x-ray specs-

Slade: You're an idiot on the hundredth! Those are x-ray specs you moron! Not sunglasses! Get a life!

Robin: No. I have a life. It's with you! Daddy!!!

Slade: -Punches Robin-

(Oh my goodness! I've reached the one-hundredth reason!!!!! I'm going to continue if I get like ten reviews or if I can think have anymore of course! I love all of my reviewers and I hope that I can come up with more!)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I can't believe that I made it to one hundred! I can't believe it! I'm honestly on my way to the beach and I'm typing on my laptop! My parents are having trouble with the radio and I'm laughing and typing about it! They want to listen to the Blues Brothers that I burned from my uncle and they can't get the knob to work. Hahaha!!!! I need more funny songs though!

Gimme da songs!!!!!!

Review for the hundredth!!! PLEASE!?!?!?!

You know that you want to! Do it! The button is right there!!!!


	21. Reasons 101 through 105

I really like these five because I'm now in love with a certain song! I have given you two Sing Along thingies!I don't own Teen Titans!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

#101.) Random joke that my dad says…

Slade: Do you want a chicken sandwich?

Robin: Sure.

Slade: What piece?

Robin: Any cock'll do.

(Read the last line slowly. Any cock will do. Cockle-doodle-do!)

#102.) Sing Along!

Robin: We will we will rock you!

Terra: -throws giant boulder at Slade-

Slade: AH! –Runs from boulder-

(Interesting…)

#103.) Random Conversation...

Robin: I was reading a very interesting article about Adam and Steve.

Slade: Don't you mean Adam and Eve?

Robin: No. Adam and Steve.

Slade: What kind of magazine are you reading?

Robin: This kind! –Holds up a gay magazine-

Slade: Never read one of these again!

(Random thing that my dad said while we were camping last weekend).

#104.) Another Sing Along!

Robin: We are the pirates! Who don't do anything! We just stay home! And lie around!

Terra: And if you ask us to do anything! We'll just tell you!

Slade: You don't do anything! Now shut up!

Robin: Well I've never been to Greenland and I've never been to Denver and I've never buried treasure in St. Louis or St. Paul!

Terra: And I've never been to Moscow! And I've never been to Tampa and I've never been to Boston in the Fall!

Slade: I get it already! SHUT UP!

Terra and Robin: Fine!

(That is now my most favorite song in the world! Thank you Reliant K!)

#105.) And he did the moves with Terra to number 104…

Robin: We are the Pirates, who don't do anything! –Lays on the floor laughing- We just stay home and lie around! –Same thing-

Terra: And if you ask us to do anything! We'll just tell you! –Stands in from of Slade and smiles-

Slade: You don't do anything! Now shut up! –Pushes Terra into Robin and spits on the floor like a pirate-

Robin: (The verse is too long so here…) –Stands in front of a map and points to different locations-

Terra: -Same thing as Robin only they fight over the sticky thingy-

Slade: I get it already! SHUT UP! –Watches Robin and Terra throw mashed potatoes against the wall (Part of the song!)

Robin and Terra: Fine! –Both spit into a platoon-

(I like it!)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You know that you love me! I've made five more! Review because I won't make anymore if you don't! I need ideas for songs and junk!


	22. Reasons 106 through 110

I know that some of you are expecting me to only go to 100 but screw it! If I get ideas! I'm writing them down! I have to say that this in my best couple of reasons so far!

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. If I did, would I be sitting here right now?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

#106.) Robin: How many licks does it take to get to the center of a tootsie pop?

Slade: I don't know. Let's see.

Robin: -Gives Slade a tootsie pop-

Slade: -Licks tootsie pop- BOOM!

Robin: -Sniggers at the explosive he put in- The world will never know…

(Right…how many licks does it take to get to the center of a tootsie pop?!)

#107.) Robin: Starfire broke up with me…

Starfire: I broke up with him for religious reasons. He thought he was God and I didn't.

Slade: Right… Keep you thoughts to yourself…

(That is in a list of things my mommy sent me! Should I just post the whole list here? Review if you want it!)

#108.) Robin: Heeeey Charlie!

Slade: NOT THAT AGAIN! FUCK IT IF YOU WANT TO DO THAT AGAIN!!!

Robin: Grouchy poo! Let's all go to Candy Mountain!

(Somebody wanted Charlie the Unicorn and I gave it to him or her!)

#109.) Random Conversation…

Robin: Hey Slade, how do you spell a certain red bird that can fly?

Slade: You mean like 'Robin'?

Robin: Exactly! How do you spell it?

Slade: You don't know how to spell your own name?

Robin: It isn't my real name.

Slade: Didn't you go to grade school?

Robin: So?

Slade: Fine…R. O. B. I. N.

Robin: I thought it sounded familiar!!!

(Somebody wanted me to make Robin or Terra to forget his or her name and I tried to make it funny! Believe me I tried!)

#110.) Sing Along!

Slade: FINALLY! I get to teach a whole lesson all by myself! And I'm going to teach something relevant, something modern! The Internet! The Internet is really really great!

Robin: FOR PORN!

Slade: I have a mass connection! So I don't have to WAIT!

Robin: FOR PORN!

Slade: There's always some new site!

Robin: FOR PORN!

Slade: To browse all day and night!

Robin: FOR PORN!

Slade: And now I'm searching at the speed of LIGHTTT!!!

ROBIN: FOR PORN!!!!!!!

(I love that song…British humor…is there nothing anybody can't get? The Internet is for porn by Avenue Q!)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope that you liked these reasons! Review or no updates! I would appreciate nine reviews and some suggestions!

I RUN ON COMMENT FUEL!!!

R&R


	23. Reasons 111 through 115

**You shall love this list. I don't own Teen Titans. I wish that I did, but I don't! HAH!**

**Dedicated to all of my reviewers!**

**

* * *

**

#111.) Robin: It's storybook time.

Slade: Just get it over with…

Robin: This is the 'Cat In The Hat'.

-I cannot see

-I cannot pee

-I cannot chew

-I cannot screw

-Oh my God what can I do?

-My memory shrinks

-My hearing stinks

-No sense of smell

-I look like hell

-My mood is bad – can you tell?

-My body's drooping

-I'm having trouble pooping

-The Golden Years have come at last

-The Golden Years can kiss my ass

Slade: That's not the Cat In The Hat!

Robin: It's the version about aging!

(I LOVE IT!)

#112.) Robin: ROAD TRIP!!!!  
-Slade and Robin get into a car-

Robin: Look! Signs!

-In a Gynecologist's Office- "Dr. Jones, at your cervix."

-In a Podiatrist's Office- "Time wounds all heels."

-On a Septic Tank Truck From Oregon- "Yesterday's meals on wheels."

-On another Septic Tank- "We're #1 in the #2 business."

-At a Protologist's Door- "To expedite your visit, please back in."

-On a Plumber's Truck- "We repair what your husband fixed."

-On another Plumber's Truck- "Don't sleep with a drip. Call your plumber."

-On a Church Billboard- "7 days without God makes one weak."

-A tire sign from Milwaukee- "Invite us to your next blowout."

-On a Plastic Surgeon's Office Sign- "Hello. Can we pick your nose?"

-At a Towing Company- "We don't charge and arm and a leg. We want tows."

-On an Electrician's Truck- "Let us remove your shorts."

-In a Nonsmoking Area- "If we see smoke, we will assume you are on fire and take appropriate action."

-On a Maternity Sign- "Push. Push. Push."

-At an Optometrist's Office- If you don't see what you're looking for, you've come to the right place."

-On a Taxidermist's Window- "We really know our stuff."

-On a fence- "Salesmen welcome! Dog food is expensive!"

-At a Car Dealership- "The best way to get back on your feet – miss a car payment."

-Outside a Muffler Shop- "No appointment necessary. We hear you coming."

-In a Veterinarian's Office- "Be back in five minutes. SIT! STAY!"

-At the Electric Company- "We would be delighted if you send in your payment. However, if you don't, you will be."

-In a Restaurant Window- "Don't stand there and be hungry. Come in and get fed up."

-In the front of a Funeral Home- "Drive carefully. Don't worry, we'll wait."

-At the Propane filling Station- "We like little grills."

-A sign for a Chicago Radiator Shop- "Best place in town to take a leak."

Slade: This place is very interesting…

Robin: Let's go home…

(You have to think hard about some of these.)

#113.) Random Conversation…

Robin: -grabs Nyquil- Nyquil, the stuffy sneezy, why-in-the-hell-is-this-room-spinning medicine.

Slade: Hahaha!!!

(I love that one!)

#114.) Robin: God must love stupid people. He made so many…

Slade: Agreed.

(IT'S TRUE!)

#115.) SING ALONG!

Robin: Right now, he's probably slow dancing with a beech blond tramp and she's probably getting frisky.

Slade: Who?

Robin: Nobody…-glares at Slade-

(I love that song!)

* * *

**This took me a while. I hope that I can get more ideas! I love this list!!!! YAY!**


	24. Reasons 116 through 120

**I have created more things for complete randomness! You shall love me! Mwuhaha!**

**I like being an author!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the ideas…not the songs though. I wish.**

**

* * *

**

#116.) Phone Conversations With Robin…

Phone: -bring…bring-

Robin: -Answers the phone- "Hello? Road kill Grill, you kill it, we grill it!"

(My Spanish 2 teacher actually answered the office phone with this line!)

#117.) Random Conversation!

Robin: Some people are only alive because it's illegal to kill them…

Slade: There's always a way to bend the rules…

Robin: -Gives Slade a weird look-

(I love random things…)

#118.) Robin: -stands there smiling-

Slade: Why are you smiling?

Robin: I'm smiling because I don't know what the hell is going on…

(Completely random!)

#119.) Blond jokes again!

Terra (the blond): -Sitting in a coffee shop, peeling off the peel and win sticker on the cup- "I'VE WON A MOTORHOME!"

Slade: You can't have won a motor home…

Robin: You're lying. The biggest prize is a free lunch.

Terra: -Holds up the sticker-

Slade: -Looks at the sticker and bursts into a fit of laughter-

---To be continued---

---NOT---

Robin: Win-a-bagel…

Terra: I won a motor home.

Robin: You won a BAGEL

Terra: Nuh-uh. A motor home…

Slade: -Still laughing-

Business Manager: -Gives Terra a free bagel-

Terra: Crap. You're right…

#120.)Robin: Story Time! I'm going to find a book! –Grabs a book that's in first person-

Just after dinner one night, my son came up to tell me there was "something wrong" with one of the two lizards he holds prisoner in his room.

"He's just lying there looking sick," he told me. "I'm serious, dad, can you help?"

I put my best lizard-healer look on my face and followed him into his bedroom. One of the little lizards was indeed lying on his back, looking stressed. I immediately knew what to do.

"Honey," I called, "come look at the lizard!"

"Oh my gosh," my wife diagnosed after a minute. "She's having babies."

"What?" my son demanded. "But their names are Bert and Ernie, Mom!"

I was equally outraged.

"Hey, how can that be? I thought we said we didn't want them to reproduce," I accused my wife.

"Well, what do you want me to do, post a sign in their cage?" she inquired.

(I actually think she said this sarcastically!)

"No, but you were supposed to get two boys!" I reminded her, (in my most loving, calm, sweet voice, while gritting my teeth together).

"Yeah, Bert and Ernie!" my son agreed.

"Well, it's just a little hard to tell on some guys, you know," she informed me. (Again with the sarcasm, you think?)

By now the rest of the family had gathered to see what was going on. I shrugged, deciding to make the best of it.

"Kids, this is going to be a wondrous experience, I announced. "We're a bout to witness the miracle of birth."

"Oh, gross!" they shrieked.

"Well, isn't THAT just great! What are we going to do with a litter of tiny little lizard babies?" my wife wanted to know. (I really do think she was being snotty here, too. Don't you?)

We peered at the patient. After much struggling, what looked like a tiny foot would appear briefly, vanishing a scant second later.

"We don't appear to be making much progress," I noted. "It's breech," my wife whispered, horrified.

"Do something, Dad!" my son urged.

"Okay, okay." Squeamishly, I reached in and grabbed the foot when it next appeared, giving it a gentle tug. It disappeared. I tried several more times with the same results.

"Should I call 911," my eldest daughter wanted to know. "Maybe they could talk us through the trauma." (You see a pattern here with the females in my house?)

"Let's get Ernie to the vet," I said grimly.

We drove to the vet with my son holding the cage in his lap. "Breathe, Ernie, breathe," he urged.

"I don't think lizards do Lamaze," his mother noted to him.

(Women can be so cruel to their own young. I mean what she does to me is one thing, but this boy is of her womb, for God's sake.)

The Vet took Ernie back to the examining room and peered at the little animal through a magnifying glass.

"What do you think, Doc, a C-section?" I suggested scientifically.

"Oh, very interesting," he murmured. "Mr. and Mrs. Cameron, may I speak to you privately for a moment?"

I gulped, nodding for my son to step outside.

"Is Ernie going to be okay?" my wife asked.

"Oh, perfectly," the Vet assured us. "This lizard is not in labor. In fact, that isn't EVER going to happen... Ernie is a boy. You see, Ernie is a young male. And occasionally, as they come into maturity, like most male species, they um... um... masturbate. Just the way he did, lying on his back." He blushed, glancing at my wife. "Well, you know what I'm saying, Mr. Cameron."

We were silent, absorbing this.

"So Ernie's just... just... excited," my wife offered.

"Exactly," the vet replied, relieved that we understood.

More silence. Then my viscous, cruel wife started to giggle. And giggle. And then even laugh loudly.

"What's so funny?" I demanded, knowing, but not believing that the woman I married would commit the upcoming affront to my flawless manliness.

Tears were now running down her face. Laughing "It's just... that... I'm picturing you pulling on its... its... teeny little..." she gasped for more air to bellow in laughter once more.

"That's enough," I warned. We thanked the Vet and hurriedly bundled the lizards and our son back into the car. He was glad everything was going to be okay.

"I know Ernie's really thankful for what you've done, Dad," he told me.

"Oh, you have NO idea,"

Closed mouth, my wife agreed, collapsing with laughter.

2 - Lizards - $140...

1 - Cage - $50...

Trip to the Vet - $30...

Memory of your husband pulling on a lizard's winkie... Priceless!

* * *

**I hope that you aren't mad about me not putting in a song. I just didn't feel like a song would cheer me up on this…**

**P.S.- the moral of the story is that lizards lay eggs. Stay in biology class!**

**Review! If you like the story because the more reviews that I get, the sooner I update!**


	25. Reasons 121 through 125

**I don't own Teen Titans.**

**This is mine! You know touch! But you can read!**

---------------------------------------

#121.) Robin: MY CEREAL IS SPEAKING TO ME!!!! It's saying 'ooooo'

Slade: Those are Fruit Loops you idiot!

#122.) Robin: Sex is like math…You add the people, subtract the clothes, divide the legs, and hope to God that you don't multiply!

Slade: …

#123.) Robin: -grabs a flashlight and sprints down to the basement-

Slade: -in the shower-

Robin: -turns the hot water off completely-

Slade: AHHHHH!!!! COLD!!!!!

Robin: -laughs violently- -turns hot water all the up and shuts off cold water-

Slade: DAMMIT!!!!!! WHAT THE HELL?!?!?!?!

#124.) Robin: NO WAY!!! ANOTHER SIGN!!!

Slade: What's it say?!

Robin: Any persons (except players) caught collecting golf balls on this course will be prosecuted and have their balls removed.

Slade: Wow…

#125.) Sing Along!!!

Robin: Deck the halls with gasoline! Falalalaaa lalala! Light a match and watch it gleam! Falalalalaaaa lalalala! What the house burn down to ashes! FALALALALALA LALALA!!! Aren't you glade I played with matches! FALALALALAAAAAA LALALALAAAAAAAA

-------------------------------------

**You know that…was really interesting to write. I know that it was a Christmas song but I haven't updated in a while and I had some really good material! OH! I have to apologize to a reviewer that didn't like my expression of "freedom". Because I stated that I am from America and that I have freedom of speech, (technically, if it is loaded in America, it counts as free speech, even on the net!) she didn't like that I expressed myself like that. We had a chat and I agreed to apologize. Sorry.**


	26. Reasons 126 through 130

I don't own Teen Titans or the song. It belongs to Zuzu.

* * *

#126.) Robin: It has come to my attention that the Iraqi's dislike the term Towel Heads. It has now also come to my mind that the things that the males wear over their heads are small folded sheets. So I think that we should start calling them Sheet Heads.

(Say that about…five times fast and you'll get why it's there!)

#127.) Robin: AHHHHH!!!!!

Slade: WHAT?!?!

Robin: Wrinkled was not one of the things that I wanted to be when I grew up!!!!

#128.) Random story…

Robin: An extremely modest man was in the hospital for a series of tests, the last of which left his bodily systems extremely upset. Upon making several false alarm trips to the bathroom, he decided that the latest epidose was another and stayed put. He suddenly filled his bed with diarrhea and was embarrassed beyond his ability to remain rational. In a complete loss of composure he jumped out of bed, gathered up the sheets, and threw them out the hospital window. A drunk was walking by the hospital when the sheets landed on him. He started yelling, cursing and swinging his arms violently to get the unknown things off and ended up with the soiled sheets in a tangle at his feet. As the drunk stood there, unsteady on his feet, staring down at the sheets, a hospital security guard (barely controlling his laughter), and who had watched the whole insident, walked up and asked "What the heck is going on here?"

The drunk, still staring down replied: "I think that I just beat the shit out of a ghost."

Slade: Even though this is a little late: Happy Halloween!

#129.) Here is the story of fart football!

Robin: An old married couple no sooner hit the pillows when the old man passes gas and says, "Seven points!"

His wife roles over and says, "What in the world was that?"

The old man replied, "It's fart football."

A few minutes later, his wife lets one rip and says, "Touchdown. Tie score."

After about five minutes, the old man lets another one go and says, "Aha. I'm ahead 14 to 7."

Not to be outdone, the wife rips out another one and says, "Touchdown. Tie score." Five seconds go by and she lets out a squeaker and says, "Final goal, I lead 17 to 14." Now the pressure is on the old man.

He refuses to get beaten by a woman, so he strains real hard. Since defeat is totally unacceptable, he gives it all he's got and accidently poops to bed.

The wife says, "What the hell was that?"

The old man says, "Halftime, switch sides."

#130.) Sing Along! (In the tune of Jingle Bells)

Robin: Dashing through the snow on a one half pair of skies, over the hills we go, smashing into trees! I think I'm almost dead, the snow is turning red? And now I'm in the HOSPITAL WITH STICHES IN MY HEAD!

* * *

I hope that you liked it. Please review!


	27. Reasons 131 through 135

I don't own Teen Titans...

* * *

#131.) Robin: -grabs a new kind of dictionary and reads the title- Words With Two Meanings huh?

Slade: -looks at book- It sounds stupid.

Robin: -slips open to a random page and starts to read-

**1. THINGY****(thing-ee) n.**  
Female: Any part under a car's hood.  
Male: The strap fastener on a woman's bra. **  
2. VULNERABLE (vul-ne-ra-bel) adj. **  
Female: Fully opening up one's self emotionally to another.  
Male: Playing football without a cup. **  
3. COMMUNICATION (ko-myoo-ni-kay-shon) n.**  
Female: The open sharing of thoughts and feelings with one's partner.  
Male: Leaving a note before taking off on a fishing trip with the boys. **  
4. COMMITMENT (ko-mit-ment) n.**  
Female: A desire to get married and raise a family.  
Male: Trying not to hit on other women while out with this one. **  
5. ENTERTAINMENT (en-ter-tayn-ment) n. **  
Female: A good movie, concert, play or book.  
Male: Anything that can be done while drinking beer. **  
6. FLATULENCE (flach-u-lens) n.**  
Female: An embarrassing byproduct of indigestion.  
Male: A source of entertainment, self-expression, male bonding. **  
7 MAKING LOVE (may-king luv) n. **  
Female: The greatest expression of intimacy a couple can achieve.  
Male: Call it whatever you want, just as long as we do it. **  
8. REMOTE CONTROL (ri-moht kon-trohl) n. **  
Female: A device for changing from one TV channel to another.  
Male: A device for scanning through all 375 channels every 5 minutes.

#132.) Robin: -talking to Terra- I don't know why you wear a bra…you've got nothing to put in it!

Terra: You wear pants don't you?

Robin: …HEY!!!

133.) Terra: Why is it so hard to find men who are smart, caring and good looking?

Robin: They already have boyfriends…

134.) Terra: What do you call a woman who knows where her husband is every night?

Robin: -Thinks really hard- A widow...?

135.) Robin: -answering the phone-  
Hello and thank you for calling The State Mental Hospital.  
Please select from the following options menu:  
If you are obsessive-compulsive, press 1 repeatedly.  
If you are co-dependent, please ask someone to press 2 for you.  
If you have multiple personalities, press 3, 4, 5 and 6.  
If you are paranoid, we know who you are and what you want, stay on the  
line so we can trace your call.  
If you are delusional, press 7 and your call will be forwarded to the  
Mother Ship.  
If you are schizophrenic, listen carefully and a little voice will tell  
you which number to press.  
If you are manic-depressive, it doesn't matter which number you press,  
nothing will make you happy anyway.  
If you are dyslexic, press 9696969696969696.  
If you are bipolar, please leave a message after the beep or before the  
beep or after the beep. Please wait for the beep.  
If you have short-term memory loss, press 9. If you have short-term  
memory loss, press 9. If you have short-term memory loss, press 9.  
If you have low self-esteem, please hang up; our operators are too busy  
to talk with you.  
If you are menopausal, put the gun down, hang up, turn on the fan, lie  
down and cry. You won't be crazy forever.  
If you are blonde, don't press any buttons, you'll just mess it up.

* * *

Sorry it took so long to update. Things have been weird around here and I hope to get a LOT of reviews out of this one, no matter how stupid you think that it is! I should change the title shouldn't I? Sladesgirl said that I should change it to A Bunch Of Random Stuff Robin Says.

Should I change it to that?


	28. Reasons 136 through 140

**Disclaimer: I don't own this TV show, or the comic, or anything related to it. OH! Before I forget, thanks to a reviewer for the drunken Raven thing. I really enjoyed it!**

---

#136.) Robin: -picks up a lighter- I wonder if this says flammable on it…

#137.) Robin: -throwing another party-

Slade: Are you throwing another party?

Robin: Yeah and you're not invited!

Slade: -groans- I'll see about this later…revenge is a bitch….

-In a corner-

Raven: So! –hic- Beast Boy! –hic- how 'er ya!

Beast Boy: Are you drunk!?

Raven: Come here green bean!

Beast Boy: Raven?

Raven: Get over here cutie!!

Beast Boy: -Now scared out of his mind, starts running through the mansion, with a drunk and love struck Raven behind him in hot pursuit-

Slade: Stupid Robin…I'll teach him!

-Beast Boy runs past, followed by Raven-

Slade: Okay, this is going on my Myspace –runs off to get camera-

Raven: Kissy Kissy!!! –pulls Beast Boy into a kiss. Slade snaps a picture, and Terra appears out of nowhere-

Terra: OH! Shiny.

Raven: -Now noticing that she and Beast Boy have people watching them, gets angry and faces Slade-

Slade: OH SHIT!

#138.) Southerner (in the U.S.): Robin Lawyer: Slade

Robin: Is it true that people are suing them cigarett companies fur givin' 'em cancer Mista Lawyer?

Slade: Yes Robin, it's true…

Robin: And now someone is suin' them fast food restaurants fer makin them fat and cloggin their artterys?

Slade: That's true as well.

Robin: Kin I sue Budweiser fer all them ugly girls I slept with?

#139.) Slade: Last night, Robin and I were sitting in the den talking. I said, "I never want to live in a vegetative state, dependent on some machine and getting fluid out of a bottle to keep me alive, there would be no point in life. If that ever happens, pull the plug."

Robin: -Gets up takes the computer and smashes the wine-

Slade: BASTARD!

#140.) Robin: Story Time! –grabs a book and starts to read. Once upon a time, a big city lawyer went duck hunting in rural Tennessee. He shot and dropped a bird but it fell into a farmer's field on the other side of the fence. As the lawyer climbed over the fence, an elderly farmer drove up on his tractor and asked him what he was doing. The litigate responded, "I shot a duck and it fell in this field and now I'm going to retrieve it."

The old farmer replied, "This is my property, and you are not coming over here."

The indignant lawyer said, "I am one of the best trial attorneys in the United States and, if you don't let me get that duck, I'll sue you and take everything you own."

The old farmer smiled and said, "Apparently, you don't know how we settle disputes in Tennessee. We settle small disagreements like this; with the 'Three Kick Rule.'"

The lawyer asked, "What is the 'Three Kick Rule'?"

The Farmer replied, "Well, because the dispute occurs on my land, I get to go first. I kick you three times and then you kick me three times and so on back and forth until someone gives up."

The attorney quickly thought about the proposed contest and decided that he could easily take the old codger. He agreed to abide by the local custom.

The old farmer slowly climbed down from the tractor and walked up to the attorney.

His first kick planted the toe of his heavy steel toed work boot into the lawyer's groin and dropped him to his knees.

His second kick to the midriff sent the lawyer's last meal gushing from his mouth.

The lawyer was on all fours when the farmer's third kick to his rear end, sent him face-first into a fresh cow pie.

The lawyer summoned every bit of his will and managed to get to his feet.

Wiping his face with the arm of his jacket, he said, "O'kay, you old fart. Now it's my turn."

(I love this part)

The old farmer smiled and said, "Nah, I give up. You can have the duck."

* * *

**I hope that you liked this chapter. I thank the reviwer that gave me the thing with Raven. I hope that you liked it! Please Read and Review...**


	29. Reasons 141 through 145

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.

* * *

**

141.) Robin: Has anybody ever wondered why bra sizes are labeled as A, B, C, D, DD, E, F, G and H? I've finally figured it out!

A-Almost boobs

B-Barely boobs

C-Can't complain

D-DANG!

DD-DOUBLE DANG!!

E-Enormous

F-Fake!

G-Get a reduction

H-Help me I've fallen and can't get up!!

142.) Random Saying!

Robin: Avoid arguing with your spouse about lifting and closing the toilet seat by just using the sink…

143.) Robin: -answers the phone with a smile-

'Hello and thank you for calling the State Mental Hospital. Please select from the following options menu:

If you are obsessive compulsive, press 1 repeatedly.

If you are co-dependent, please ask somebody to press 2 for you.

If you have multiple personalities, then press 3, 4, 5, and 6.

If you are paranoid, we know who you are and please wait on the line while we have somebody trace your call.

If you are delusional, press 7 and you will be connected with the Mother Ship.

If you are schizophrenic, listen carefully and a little voice will tell you what number to press.

If you are manic-depressive, it doesn't matter what number you press, nothing will make you happy anyway.

If you are dyslexic, press 9696969696969696.

If you are bipolar, then leave a message after the beep, or before the beep, or after the beep, just wait for the beep.

If you have short-term memory loss, press 9. If you have short-term memory loss, press 9. If you have short-term memory loss, press 9.

If you have low self-esteem, hang up, our operators are too busy to deal with you.

If you are menopausal, hang up, put the gun down and cry. You won't be crazy forever.

If you are blond, don't press any buttons. You'll just mess up.'

Slade: -on the other end of the line, presses 111111111111111111111-

144.) Terra: -pulls out a drawer of T-shirts- These are all my favorite T-shirts! –reads what they say-

I'm still hot, it just comes in flashes!

Every time I hear the dirty word exercise, I wash my mouth out with chocolate.

At my age, getting 'lucky' means finding my car in the parking lot!

I'm not 50! I'm 49.95 plus tax.

Keep staring, I may do a trick.

Life is short, make fun of it.

145.) Robin: You know you're a band geek if you do a roll step while trying to not make the full glass you're carrying spill.

Terra: Since when have you been a band geek?

Robin: Since Lunaverserocks went into marching band.

Lunaverserocks: I'm guilty of doing that though…

Slade: This is a stupid way to end this…

Robin: Okay, then let's end in SONG!

Terra: My milkshakes bring all the boy's to da yard!

Robin: Since when do you have milkshakes?

Slade: …

* * *

**Well I hope that you like all of these reasons…it took me a while to come up with all of them!**


	30. Reasons 146 through 150

**Welcome back to the new Reason Why Slade Hates Robin! Yeah…. I've been gone for a long time and I have finally made an appearance with new jokes and crap! You'll laugh at the first thing that I point out! Oh, I haven't updated for a while because of school. Blame my teachers. Homework should be against the law…but it isn't. Sorry.**

**I don't own Teen Titans, I just like to poke fun at Slade and Robin! With the occasional Terra of course!**

--

146.) Robin was walking home from school one day (yeah…school. Lol). Right, well while walking, he noticed a new Toy Shop stopped by to see inside. He looked around, curious and went to the cashier. "How much for that Barbie in the window?"

The cashier looked at him and looked at the window. "Well Sir," he said, "Which kind of Barbie?"

Robin looked around. "Any?"

"Well," the cashier looked at his clipboard, holding the prices and the items they came with. The Barbie page(s) was twelve pages long… "Work Out Barbie is 19.95, Shopping Barbie is 19.95, Beach Barbie is 19.95, and Divorced Barbie is 265.95."

Robin looked around. "How can there be a Divorced Barbie?! What all does it come with?!"

The cashier looked annoyed. "Well SIR, that particular Barbie comes with Ken's house, Ken's car, Ken's boat, Ken's furniture, Ken's computer…and finally, one of Ken's friends."

147.) Slade was swatting a fly and Terra comes into the room with Robin. "What are you doing?" Robin asked.

"Hunting flies," Slade said.

"Oh! Killing any?!" Terra asked.

"Yep," Slade answered. "Two females, three males."

"How can you tell?" Terra asked.

Slade looked at them both. "Three were on a beer can, two were on the phone."

148.) Slade was walking past his fence when he heard Robin and Terra shouting "Thirteen! Thirteen!" Annoyed, Slade looked through the wooden fence and Robin poked him in the eye with a stick. Next, he heard them both shout "Fourteen! Fourteen!"

149.) Random Joke from Robin: What is the difference between a dead dog and a dead politician on the road?

Answer: There are skid marks in front of the dog.

150.) Robin looked down at his report card while waiting for Slade at home. He looked down at the teachers' comments and sighed: "Since my last report, your child has reached rock bottom and started to dig. Do not allow this child to breed. Your child is depriving a village of its idiot. Your child has a full 'six pack' but lacks the little plastic thingy to hold it all together. Your child has been working with glue too much. When your child's IQ reaches 50, he should sell. The wheel is turning, but the hamster is dead."

--

**I hope that you had as much fun with that as I did. I hope that I can update more now that school is out for summer. I do have a boyfriend now, so time is getting hard to spare. I'll still update my 'Betrayal' for all of those Avatar fans!**


End file.
